


Golden Cage Is Still a Cage

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bucky Barnes Feels, Commoner Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mild Smut, Prince Steve Rogers, Princess reader, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Royalty AU in which Princess Y/N is forced to marry Prince Steve Rogers but falls for his best friend Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Kudos: 26





	Golden Cage Is Still a Cage

You sat in the gardens; a book long forgotten lay on your lap as you looked up at the clouds passing by slowly. You dreamed about being free, free from everything but alas your future was already written out for you to follow perfectly, whether you wanted to or not. Though there were so many people who spent their days running around for you, desperate to please you, nobody actually cared what you wanted. You wanted freedom and equality but instead you got imprisonment and men who thought they knew best. You wanted to marry for love, not for business. Your father thought you foolish, laughing as you argued against him, his word was law and if he wanted you to marry Prince Rogers then you were expected to do so with a smile on your face.

You sighed, shaking your head. It wouldn’t do well do dwell on these thoughts, especially when you had no means of changing anything. Your father was a very old-fashioned man and believed you were not fit enough to run the Kingdom, didn’t think any women was worthy actually, he refused to do business with Kingdom’s like Anthis because they were ran by a Queen alone. He believed if a woman had to sit on the throne it should be next to her superior, the King. 

You thought he was foolish and rather admired the Queen of Anthis. Running the Kingdom wasn’t all that appealing to you but that was your duty and you would do it but you refused to marry Prince Rogers. Though thinking back to the wedding dress that waited for you in your chambers, it was going to be a difficult task to avoid.

As much as you despised the thought of marrying Prince Rogers to help along a treaty and unite both of your Kingdoms, a part of you felt resigned, you didn’t want to disappoint your people but you had to stand by your beliefs and this went completely against them. 

“Ah Princess Y/N!” A member of the help, officially known as a lady-in-waiting, called out in relief. Her job, along with many other helpers, was to ensure you were where you needed to be throughout the day. You’d mastered the art of sneaking away undetected at a young age, a fair accomplishment for somebody who is meant to be supervised every minute of every day.

“Cassandra.” You greeted as you stood, closing the book without marking a page knowing you never read a word from it.

Cassandra curtseyed to you and began directing you back to your room, talking about dress fittings and meetings as she did so. Cassandra had been a constant in your life, for a long as you could remember she was there, making sure you were where you were needed but also trying her best to give you a childhood. You had tried to tell her over the years that she needn’t be so formal with you but the words fell on deaf ears.

“Come now, my dear. Let’s get you fitted, that prince of yours is gonna be here soon.” You barely held back a groan, it wasn’t ladylike to groan, especially not in the presence of others, that was something you’d be told off for a lot growing up.

“Can’t wait.” You told her, forcing a smile onto your face. You made you way to the divider, not sure why as most of the help in the room followed you behind it, helping you strip and change into your wedding dress. 

That’s another thing you hated about this life, you couldn’t even pick your own dress, albeit the dress that was chosen was beautiful, it wasn’t what you’d imagined wearing on your special though. But then again, you’d also imagined you’d know the man you were marrying so you should have expected it.

“Oh Y/N, my dear.” Cassandra gasped as you stepped out into the middle of the room. “You look like a…” Here she trailed off, looking sheepish as she did.

“Like a princess.” You laughed softly, looking in the mirror. She wasn’t wrong, you looked like the epitome of a princess, white gown puffing out Cinderella style. The gown was elegant, as was the necklace that lay around your neck, one of the last few things you owned of your mothers. You touched the necklace gently before turning away from the mirror. 

“Not much to adjust.” One of the dressmakers told the room, “won’t take more than half an hour to fix then you can meet your Prince.” She smiled at you.

“Thank you.” You smiled, staring ahead as they got to work. True to her word she was done within the half hour and before you knew it you were back in a comfortable gown; the top part of the dress was fitting at the top but relaxed into a flowy skirt. The royal blue gown held simple golden accessories that complimented both you and the dress beautifully.

The walk was both too quick and too slow. Time moved strangely as you stood outside of the doors that would lead into the throne room. Inside that room was your father, King Y/L/N, your future husband, Prince Rogers and his father King Rogers. The Kingdoms had been at war with each other for as long as anyone could remember and by marrying the Prince you would secure peace for the Kingdoms.

You felt selfish for wanting your own freedom when others had it so much worse but at the end of the day a golden cage is still a cage. 

With a deep breath you nodded to the guards and they opened the doors for you.

-

-

-

“Father, I have to protest.” Steve said upon hearing the news.

“Son, this is the only way to secure the protection of our Kingdom. I hate to ask it, I really do, but by marrying the Princess you will have brought peace to our Kingdom.” Steve let out a sigh, trying not to get angry in front of the prying eyes. 

“We will discuss this later, Father.” 

“There is nothing more to discuss, this time next week you will be married. It’s about time too.” With that King Rogers turned and walked away, leaving Steve in the throne room with the knights and help. 

“Come on, pal.” That was Bucky, he had been friends with Bucky since they were children. Bucky was the son of a maid and received permission from the King so that he could keep Steve company as she worked.

Bucky dragged Steve out of the room and out of the castle, towards the stables. It wasn’t long before the two were riding off into the woods, riding for a long time before they stopped to give the horses a rest.

“It won’t be all bad, right? I mean she is a princess, that’s gotta count for somethin’?” Bucky asked as they sat down in a field. 

“It’s not that.” Steve sighed. “I just, mom would never want me to marry for anything other than true love and she isn’t it.” 

“I know pal.” Bucky sympathised as he rested his hand on his friends’ shoulder. “But what are we gonna do?” 

“I wish I knew, Buck, I really do.” 

After a short moment of silent Bucky spoke up. 

“I’d offer to run away with you into the sunset but no offence I’ve grown pretty fond of life in a castle.” That got a laugh out of Steve and just like that the mood was lifted.

“Jerk.” Steve laughed as he shoved Bucky.

“Punk.” Bucky grinned before declaring a race back to the castle.

-

-

-

“Hey, relax. I know this situation is ridiculous but short of letting the war continue what else can you do?” Bucky asked as the carriage pulled up to the Y/L/N’s castle. 

“Too late to ask you to run away with me?” Steve laughed nervously.

  
  


“Sorry pal, I gotta take the soft beds over forest floors any day.” Bucky grinned.

They were greeted by the King as they exited the carriages, King Rogers and his royal advisor travelling in a different carriage to Bucky and Steve.

“King Rogers.” King Y/L/N greeted the King with a firm handshake.

“King Y/L/N, it’s good to see you.” 

“Likewise! And this must be your son. Welcome to my Kingdom, Prince Rogers, we’re delighted to have you here.” King Y/L/N greeted Steve the same way he did his father. The King ignored Bucky and the other members of the royal house that had travelled with them.

They made their way to the throne room in relative silence to wait for the Princess.

“My daughter could not be happier to be wed to your son, Rogers. They will make a fine couple.” Y/L/N declared, not noticing how Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky who chocked back a laugh.

“Likewise, Steve cannot wait.” Before either of the Kings could continue their conversation, the door opened and in walked a beautiful young lady. 

Steve had to admit she was beautiful but that is where his observations of you ended. Bucky, however, could have wrote essays about you walking through that door. From the way the dress hugged your body perfectly, to the way the colours compliment your skin, to the way you walked, to the smile that looked just a little too fake but still gorgeous, to the way you nervously pushed your hair behind your ear as all eyes were on you. Oh yes, Bucky had never had much skill with a quill but for you he could write poem after poem. 

Steve noticed Bucky’s eyes widen and the slightly love struck look on his face and couldn’t help but grin as he nudged his friend. Bucky tensed up before clearly his throat as you walked up to the King’s.

“Father.” You greeted with a curtsy before turning to the newcomers.

“King Rogers,” You smiled with another curtsy, “it is an honour to have you in our Kingdom.”

“Prince Rogers, pleasure to meet you.” Here you curtsied again.

“Princess Y/L/N, what a pleasure it is.” He smiled, taking you hand and bending to kiss it like the perfect Prince was expected.

You couldn’t help but let your gaze drift from Prince Rogers and onto his acquaintance who gave you a small smile.

“How do you do? I’m Princess Y/N and you are?” You asked, stopping yourself from grinning as the man stumbled on his words, a flush of pink making its way onto his face.

“Me? Oh, um, I’m Bucky. Ma’am, you’re majesty. Princess!” You couldn’t help but giggle.

“Do excuse him, milady. Now, what do you say we leave these two in each other's company?”

“I think that is a splendid idea. Won’t you join me?” With that the two Kings left the room, everyone else filing out leaving you, Steve and Bucky.

“So.” Steve began looking around the room awkwardly.

“So.” You repeated, seems you were both thrilled with the arrangement then.

“I’ll just head to the chambers then.” Bucky announced, breaking the awkward silence that had settled in the room.

“No!” Both you and Steve exclaimed before turning to each other and laughing. 

“Please stay. I insist.” You told Bucky as you placed a hand on his arm, looking at sincerely.

“Oh well, if you insist.” He said with a laugh, face lighting up. He looked at Steve who nodded, looking thankful and a little bit thoughtful.

“Come. You must see the gardens, they’re beautiful.” You told them before leading them out into the gardens. 

-

-

-

“The gardens mean a lot to you, huh?” Bucky asked, looking over at you questioningly. The two of you were walking side by side as Steve walked ahead.

“They belonged to my mother. She used to maintain them all the time. Since I was a little girl, she taught me how to care for them. It’s one of the few things in this castle that remind me she was actually here; you know? Not just some wonderful figment of imagination I made up to make being here bearable.” You told him, letting your hand trail over some sunflowers.

“They’re beautiful. You don’t like being a princess?” He asked.

“Not at all. I dream of running away, leaving this place behind. My father wouldn’t care, he doesn’t think I, or any woman, is fit for anything other than a man’s accessory, yet alone running a Kingdom. He sees things that should be beautiful and loving, like a marriage, as a chess piece. The war wasn’t going his way so his plan is to marry me off to a total stranger.” You ranted slightly before remembering yourself. “I apologise. It isn’t my place to talk of such things.” 

“Don’t apologise. I ain’t a Prince or a royal so I don’t get it as much but it sounds lonely.” Bucky sympathised, running his hand against the back of yours. You looked down, smiling slightly.

“I suppose it is.” You agreed sadly.

“What would you do? If you were a normal person like me?” He asked in curiosity. 

“I’d travel wherever I wanted. I’d love whoever I wanted to without caring about if they were a royal. I’d dress in comfier clothing and throw away all my corsets.” You laughed and Bucky joined in.

“Steve’s not a bad guy. You could’ve had it worse; he could have snored.” Bucky grinned as you laughed louder.

“Sometimes I wish I had a choice. I never even get to meet people.” You told him and he frowned before wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

“Trust me, the day’ll come when you’re free to do whatever you want. No rules, no Kings, no agenda. Just you and the world!” He exclaimed causing you to smile softly.

“I hope you’re right Bucky.” You whispered.

“I always am.” He whispered back.

-

-

-

You left Steve and Bucky after a few hours of showing them the grounds and made your way to your library, by far one of you most favourite rooms in the castle. The walls stretched beyond the eye, every inch of the wall filled with more books than you could read, rows of bookcases filled the space, more books resting upon them. The sofa in the room was well worn filled with soft blankets and pillows. You spent more nights in here than you had your own room.

You’d been in the library for a few hours, already well into your second book when a noise startled you from the door. 

“Sorry!” The voice exclaimed as you heard a crash. “Crap, sorry.” 

“Bucky?” You asked whilst laughing.

“Y/N?” Bucky asked as he turned the corner and saw you sat on the sofa. “I mean your highness, Princess! Princess Y/N!” 

“Relax, just call me Y/N.” You laughed.

“Right, Y/N. Sorry, it’s just with Steve it’s all very informal and…” Bucky trailed off as he looked around the room. “Holy cow, that’s a lot of books.”

“Yes, I know. It’s a blessing and a curse really.” You told him with a fond smile.

“Huh?” He asked.

“A blessing because with all these books how can one ever be truly alone? I mean it’s magical being transported into another world. But it’s a curse knowing that I can never read all these books in my lifetime.” 

“You really like your books, huh?” He asked as he gestured to the seat next to you. You nodded and smiled at him.

“Just a bit.” You giggled. “So, what brings you to the library?” You asked, knowing it was late, or early depending on how you looked at it.

“Couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d come and explore.” He told you. “What about you?” 

“I suppose I got caught up in another world.” You laughed, gesturing to your book, causing him to smile softly at you. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Sorry. It’s just, if you were any other girl in any other place, I would’ve tried my luck, you know? But you’re a princess who is meant to be marrying my best friend in two days.” He told you with a frown before his eyes widened. “Sorry! I didn’t- God, I’m sorry. Tell me to leave and I will.” 

“I don’t want you to leave.” You told him, shocked by how true you found those words to be. “I don’t want you to leave.” You repeated more softly. “I don’t want to marry Prince Rogers and Prince Rogers most certainly does not want to marry me. So, pretend I’m a regular girl you met, no royal talk. What would you do?” You asked as you shifted closer to him. 

“I’d tell you that you were the most beautiful girl I’d ever met. That the minute you walked through those doors this morning I knew I was gone. I’d tell you how I never cared much for all the fairy-tale beginnings but seeing you made me realise what those books were talkin’ about. I’d ask you to dance, I’d ask you on a date. I’d ask you to be mine.” He told you, his eyes never leaving yours, his words sincere. You felt your eyes widened and wished more than anything you were a normal girl who had met Bucky in the tavern.

You shocked both yourself and Bucky as you leant forward and pressed your lips together. A little unsure of what to do considering being a Princess didn’t mean a lot of free time for things such as kissing. You felt Bucky smile into the kiss before he took charge, moulding your lips together. His tongue brushing against your lower lip as the kiss deepened. Pausing only to pull away for air and to smile at you before going right back to your lips.

His lips left yours and trailed down to your jaw and towards your neck. You tilted your head, giving him better access and he pressed a kiss there before pulling away slightly causing you to whine.

“This okay, doll?” He asked you, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

“Better than okay.” You told him, pulling him down for a kiss.

“You sure?” He asked between them and you nodded. 

He grinned at you before going back to your neck and leaving marks you’d love but curse in the morning. He pushed you down so you were lying across the length of the sofa, his arm resting on your hip the other on your breast. You let out a soft moan as you threw your head back, feeling him smirk into your neck. 

He trailed kisses down your neck and stopped when he came to the low scoop collar of your shirt, his hand shifting down to the bottom of it and tugging at it questioningly. 

“Please.” You whispered and Bucky took that as full permission, smirking as he lifted your shirt off and saw your breasts, he quickly attached himself to one of your boobs, sucking and pulling as he did, one of his hands coming to knead and pull at the unoccupied one leaving you a moaning mess. 

The early morning saw you and Bucky together, cuddled on the couch after a night that you would say was quite possibly your best yet. Here, in this room, naked and hot, cuddled against Bucky’s chest, your heart still racing from the pure pleasure of having sex with him, made you wish, more than anything you were a regular girl.

-

-

-

“Morning doll.” Bucky smiled softly as you groaned and shifted on his chest, the only thing keeping you from falling off the couch was his arms around your waist.

“Morning.” You yawned, rubbing tiredly at your eyes causing him to fall just a bit more.

“We should probably get up.” Bucky said regretfully, “last thing we want is someone finding us like this.” You agreed and before long the two of you were dressed and walking over to the door.

“I had fun last night.” Bucky told you with a smile as he brushed some hair from your face before cupping your cheek.

“Me too.” You giggled softly, turning your face slightly to kiss his palm.

“I wish things were different but Steve’s gonna be one lucky man.” He said, pain lacing his words. The frown on his face said more than his words did.

“Steve isn’t the one I want. Things could be different but without this deal...” 

“We all got our roles to play, doll.” Bucky said with an eye roll. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” He told you with a smile before leaning down to kiss you, which you happily returned.

“See you at breakfast.” You replied watching him leave the room first before sighing. 

You really didn’t want to run the Kingdom. You hated being a royal.

You really did not want to marry Prince Rogers.

-

-

-

“You slept with the Princess?” Steve whispered angrily as he pulled Bucky closer to him.

“Yes, and I don’t regret it, Steve. How could I? I mean she’s perfect.” Bucky told him with a smile that Steve had never seen on his friend.

“You love her.” He stated causing Bucky to look at him like he was an idiot.

“No, you idiot. I’ve known her a day, you can’t love someone in a day.” Bucky reasoned.

“True but you can know a lot about a person in a day. You know if you want them in your life, know that you want to spend your waking days with them.” Steve smiled.

“You know I don’t believe in that crap,” Bucky told him and then sighed causing Steve to grin, “but yeah. I left her this morning and it hurt. I want to wake up with her and go to sleep with her. I want to listen to her talk about her books, listen to her tell me the meaning of flowers and about the stars in the sky. I want to listen to her tell me her stories; I want to tell her mine. I want her, pal, and I can’t have her cause she’s a Princess and it kills me that she hates it here.” Bucky finished with a deep breath, feeling sadness settled into him.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Bucky asked as Steve grinned at him. It took him a moment to realise that he wasn’t grinning at him but something over his shoulder.

“Y/N!” He gasped as he turned around and saw you stood there. 

“Bucky.” You rushed towards him, wrapping your arms around his neck, him returning the gesturing by placing his hands around your waist.

“What is the meaning of this? Barnes step away from the Princess this instant!” King Y/L/N snapped causing you all to jump.

“Y/N?” Your father turned to you. You hesitated, looking between Bucky, Steve and the Kings before touching your necklace. Your mother wouldn’t want this for you, she’d want you to be happy and even if this decision meant you leaving the castle, she would stand by you. Even if you left and you and Bucky didn’t work out, well then that’s the way things worked sometimes but you had wanted to give up your royal title for years now. This was just the first opportunity you felt brave enough to do so.

“Father, I hereby renounce my Royal Title in the form of Princess. I renounce my right to the throne as next in line and will leave the castle within the hour.” You told him, only a little shocked by how steady your voice was. You heard everyone around you gasp but paid them no mind.

“Y/N, if you are doing this because of the help.” He sneered and before he could continue you cut him off.

“His name his Bucky Barnes. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Mother would never have forced me to marry somebody I didn’t love, she always told me to stay true to myself and be happy! That is what I am doing. This isn’t about Bucky, Steve or any other man in the Kingdoms. It’s about me!” You told him firmly, feeling Bucky rub your lower back caused you to relax slightly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to pack.” With that you turned around, you dress flaring dramatically, and left the room.

“Excuse us too,” You heard Prince Rogers say, “we are going to help Y/N pack.” Moments later you had Steve on one side of you and Bucky on the other.

“Well doll I gotta say, I’m proud of you.” Bucky said as he pulled you into a deep kiss causing you to giggle when he pulled back.

“So, what will you do now?” Steve asked you and you shrugged.

“I’ve given it no thought and so many thoughts.” You told him, smiling as he looking at you questioningly. Before you could clarify you were stopped by King Rogers.

“There is a place for you in our home, anyone who can stand up to Y/L/N like that is welcome in my Kingdom.” King Rogers told you causing you to grin. 

“Thank you so much.” You told him, curtsying as you did. 

“C’mon doll, let’s get you outta here.” And with that the three of you went to pack. It wasn’t long before you said your goodbyes and were in a carriage with Bucky and Steve.

-

-

-

A year had passed since your decision to renounce all royal titles and it was the best decision you had ever made. You had travelled, on your own, with Bucky, with Steve, and seen so much. You’d met so many different types of people from all walks of life. You missed your library but Steve made up for that when he showed you his, you spent a week exploring in there before Bucky and Steve convinced you to come out.

You missed your mothers garden terribly but you had started tending to the Rogers gardens, planting many flowers that your mother adored. It wasn’t the same but it kept her alive.

Whilst Steve and you got along amazingly both of you were glad you had stood up to your father and weren’t married. You had so much in common but Bucky was the one you wanted.

A year later the two of you were closer than ever, taking adventures together, enjoying each other’s company and still getting to know each other. Nights saw the two of you holding each other close whispering stories and secrets and sharing soft kisses in the soft light of the candles.

You both confessed you’re love to each other one late August night, the air still warm with a slight chill that let you cuddle together for warmth. He took you on a picnic down by the lake outside the castle and told you he loved you with all his heart, how everyday with you saw him smiling and happier than he’d ever been. You’d returned the gesture of love of course and the two of you stayed up until the early hours of the morning. Evidence of the night before there on your neck for Steve to joke about.

Leaving your Kingdom was the best decision you had ever made, you thought as you looked at Bucky who was laughing and Steve who smiled proudly. 

Yeah, you wouldn’t trade that for anything.

  
  



End file.
